Old Friends, Old Friends
by MarblesG
Summary: Conversations between the Gaang's children (minus *insert Zuko's daughter's name*). Takes place after the Red Lotus fight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"Do you think I was always supposed to be an airbender?"<p>

Kya looked over at her older brother. In his hands were marbles. He had just got done showing her the same marble trick that their father had used to amuse them as children. The waterbender couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you were, Bumi. You were blessed by the spirits."

She was surprised to hear him laugh. "Or this is just some kind of sick joke."

"What do you mean?"

Bumi looked straight into his younger sister's eyes. "I grew up thinking that there was something wrong with me, that I didn't turn out right for Mom and Dad. Then, when I finally get over it by joining the United Forces and helping during all that spirit mumbo jumbo, I become an airbender. That looks like a cruel joke to me."

"Bumi-"

"My life has been a waste, Kya."

The waterbender didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>Lin flinched at the feeling of Su's hand on her scarred cheek. The area had always been sensitive.<p>

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

The chief of police remained tense. "It used to. Now it's just...there."

Her younger sister continued to palpate the two strokes of damaged skin. "I never meant to hurt you, Lin. I swear. It's one of my greatest mistakes. I'm glad we are talking again."

Lin remained stiff as a board. People had asked her before where the scars had come from. On most days, she wouldn't give them an answer and on others she would come up with a pathetic excuse. She wasn't ashamed of having the physical scars, but the emotional scars of her and Su fighting and just despising each other were only just beginning to heal.

"Are you...alright, Lin?"

The fingers following the scar tissue caused her to get up and walk away. She would apologize to her sibling later.

* * *

><p>Tenzin didn't think much of it for the first few seconds. He felt it was a normal gesture until he remembered that he hadn't done it in over a decade.<p>

Lin just stood still frozen due to the poison of his kiss. It was on the cheek, yes, but it still had the same effect on if it had landed inches more to the right.

"I-I...I didn't mean to..."

Her face turned towards him and Tenzin looked at her scared. Not from the fact that Lin could kill him or Pema would find out. No, he was scared because of the feeling that surged for a brief moment.

The smile that stretched gently to one side of her face caused him to relax, but only slightly. "It's alright. If you saw me unable to stand on my feet, you'd hold me up to, right?"

"Of course." The airbender shakily replied.

She kissed his cheek.

When she left him alone, Tenzin spoke into the open air. "Forever, always."

* * *

><p>Kya and Suyin laughed loudly over the table.<p>

"That's incredible, Su! I can't believe you built that entire city yourself. You really turned yourself around."

The younger Beifong smiled gently in a random direction. "I'm glad Mom sent me out of the city. I love my life now, especially with Lin and I talkng again."

The waterbender's elation died down. "I guess, out of all of us, you were able to escape legacy."

"What do you mean?"

"Lin had to live up to your mother's position. Tenzin and I working to uphold our parent's. Bumi tried harder than any of us to prove he was worthy to be Mom and Dad's kid. Honora had everything predestined the moment she was born. I think you got it better than of us, Su."

"I had a legacy to live up to too."

Kya sighed. "I guess I meant that you had a much more liberated way of obtaining it. We couldn't really run off and do what we wanted like you did. You were always like that as a kid."

Suyin just continued to look at her friend concerned at the truth in her words.

* * *

><p>Bumi didn't know how they ended up at her apartment. Out of all the places they should have been, kissing each other desperately on her bed was not one of them.<p>

She broke them apart. "We should be back on the island. Everyone is celebrating."

He kissed her neck and spoke to the soft skin. "I know, I know."

They were at each other again. Lin had already bent her metal armor off and was left in that white tank top that the former commander loved so much.

Again, it was her that broke them apart. "We really not going to go back? Jinora will be asking for us. You know how observant she is."

"Give me twenty minutes."

Lin snickered.

* * *

><p>Tenzin, Kya, and Su sipped their wine. Their eyes looking out into the crowd of guests on Air Temple Island.<p>

"How long have they been gone?"

"Since the last time I talked to one of them, an hour."

The waterbender looked at her younger brother. "How long have you known?"

"Since he retired. He was gone at night. I caught him sneaking onto the island once." The airbender laughed. "His excuse that morning was that he needed to talk to the police about something."

"Bumi was never a good liar. How do you feel about it?"

"I was angry at first. Then I realized it made him happy. Excuse me, both of them happy."

Kya smiled at her brother. "How mature of you."

"I love, Pema, Kya. But I will always love Lin as well. I've already explained it to my wife. She understands."

His older only nodded in approval.

Suyin cleared her throat. "What are we talking about? Bumi and...Lin?"

Avatar Aang's children shared a look remembering who was out of the loop for more than thirty years. Kya and Tenzin made their way to explain to Toph's youngest daughter.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever look in a mirror and think you aren't who you are?"<p>

Bumi chuckled at his younger brother's comment. "That's not exactly how a mirror works."

"Sometimes, all I see is Dad."

Seeing where the conversation was going, Bumi frowned. "You are his son, Ten."

"No I mean, I feel like all I've done is try to be like him."

"Look shouldn't you be having this conversation with Kya? I'm sure she feels that way with Mom or something."

"Well, I just thought that since you can airbend-"

"No, Tenzin. I don't see Dad. Ever. Never have."

The brothers sat in silence until Kya called them back in.

* * *

><p>Lin knew her so well that she knew when she had something on her mind. The way she played with the puddle next to them just irritated her more.<p>

"Just say it already."

Kya looked over at her before returning her focus to the puddle. Her voice was soft. "Mom told me about Hiro."

The earthbender felt the bandage that had been on her heart for over a decade starting to be ripped away. If the wound under it was healed, she didn't know. "Oh."

"I was at the Northern Water Tribe at the time."

"Katara told me."

"Said he had your eyes, but Bumi's hair. Even at three years old."

Lin let her head drop to her hands. She could practically feel the messy brown hair and precious baby skin.

"Do you guys have the man at the boiling rock?"

Suddenly she felt the warmth of blood on her knuckles. It had took awhile to wash out the stains. "We did."

* * *

><p>"You still got it, Beifong Jr!"<p>

Suyin twirled the boomeramg in her hand. "Sokka taught both of us well."

Bumi ruffled her head. "Well he had to pass on his skills to someone. Why not pick the biggest troublemakers ever?"

"That's too bad he never had children. Then we could of had a bunch of mini Sokka's around here."

As she chuckled, Bumi just looked at her with an expression making it seem like he was remembering something. He had been just old enough to comprehend what happened all those years ago. "Did your mother ever talk to you about your father?"

Su waved her hand with an irritated emotion taking over. "No. And I never asked. If he didn't want to be a part of my life then the lose is his. I'm sure he was a jerk anyways."

She was supposed to walk away, but her ears just had to hear his last words.

"A jerk, yes. But he was one hell of an Uncle."

* * *

><p>Suyin could still see each of her friends going away. From her airship, she watched each and every one of them.<p>

She had to go back to her city. As much as she didn't want it to end, she was a matriarch.

Tenzin rode on Oogi towards Air Temple Island, excited to continue training the airbenders, one of them her daughter.

Kya was leaning on the railings on the back of the ship, heading out towards the Southern Water Tribe once more. She and Tenzin had offered her a ride, but the kind waterbender had refused.

Bumi walked away next to Lin. They were the only two who were leaving together. They walked towards Lin's apartment. Her eyes caught their hands coming together the moment she turned around.

Su didn't know when they would all be together again. Hopefully soon, considering they were all getting fairly old.

The youngest of the group just sighed. She wondered if their parents and their friends, looking at all of them, would be proud.

Suyin rested her feet, on top of a table, her hands behind her head.

Lin held onto Bumi's arm as he guided her home.

Kya healed one of the crew members.

Tenzin began today's lesson with the air scooter.

Maybe they were proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Just some weird conversations that came into mind. I know, I know. I left out Honora or whatever her name is. But I was thinking about how all of them were together during Jinora's ceremony. There you go! I hope you enjoyed reading. Leave a review and tell me!<strong>


End file.
